


Reparations

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Blood Loss, Delirium, Gen, Rescue, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: On the third day of Dr. Iplier's disappearance, Yandereplier gets tired of waiting and searches for - and finds - his father himself.Whumptober 2020 Day 10: They Look So Pretty When They BleedPrompt: Blood Loss
Relationships: Dr. Iplier & Yandereplier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Yan getting rescued so often, he's overdue for a turn to be rescuer XD Also, a song comes up in this story, if you recognize it and remember why it's significant then you get a virtual cookie :D
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s not until King goes into the clinic in the late morning for a budding sore throat that the egos begin to realize that Dr. Iplier is missing.

“The Host has _told_ Dr. Iplier not to go too far on his walks,” Host mutters, curled in his seat at the emergency meeting, hands tangled in his hair. “Host told him, he told him–”

“Well, I hope he’s not lost,” Wilford says, too casual as always. “He wouldn’t just scurry off, would he?”

“I never sensed anything,” Silver mumbles nervously, “But last night was…busy, I guess you’d call it, so I don’t know.”

“The Googles are in charge of the clinic until we find him,” Dark says, aura crackling below his words. “And we _will_ find him.”

But that’s easier said than done. The Host tries to retroactively find out what happened to Dr. Iplier, but it’s already been too long, and Host’s narrations can’t go back far enough. It takes two days for the Googles to trace the signal of Dr. Iplier’s cell phone – only to find the phone in a dumpster, with nothing on it to help the search further. The egos don’t stop looking, but with the phone giving no leads, there’s nothing else to go on.

Everyone is stewing over the disappearance, and one of the egos taking it the hardest is Yandere. He has to wonder if Dr. Iplier gets even half this worried when Yandere takes too long to get home at night – and if so, he can understand why he gets so paranoid. Yandere’s done his own canvassing, his own peering into shady streets and abandoned buildings, trying to find where his father could be. He hardly eats, he hardly sleeps. Dark tells him to let the others handle it, Wilford tells him not to worry, Chrome tells him that he’ll give Yandere updates as they come, but none of it is enough. None of it eases the gnawing fear in Yandere’s gut. He knows what they say about missing persons cases, he knows that recovery of a living person is unlikely after those first twenty-four hours. He also knows that if Dr. Iplier were to die, he might not be popular enough to come back. It makes Yandere angry, but it scares him, too. He’s _scared_. Dark is there for him when he’s lonely, Wilford helps him through sadness, Chrome is good at managing his anger, but Dr. Iplier was always the one Yandere went to for help with fear. Without him, Yandere is lost.

On the third day of Dr. Iplier’s disappearance, Yandere has an idea.

Patient records.

Dr. Iplier’s told him stories before, stories of angry patients or angry relatives, of the things they’d say or do if treatments failed or didn’t work as well as they wanted. The cell phone in the garbage shows forethought, planning, not a random attack. It could be a patient, or a relative, and Yandere could find it in the clinic’s patient files.

He manages to sneak into the clinic without alerting Plus and walks out with Dr. Iplier’s work laptop, taking it to his room to search. The records are all there, either digital only or scanned versions of paper copies. Yandere looks through them, starting with the most recent first, searching for grievous injuries and deaths, keeping an eye out for familiar situations. Dr. Iplier never names names, but he tells Yandere plenty as he’s bandaging him up after Yandere’s nights out causing trouble.

He’s spent hours poring over files before he finds something promising: the case of Kelsey Millfield, a sixteen-year-old car crash victim who was in the clinic two months ago. She’d died soon after admission, and the file notes that her father, Roger, had reacted extremely poorly. Yandere vaguely recalls Dr. Iplier sadly telling Yandere about Kelsey and Roger, how upset and angry Roger was over Kelsey, how he blamed Dr. Iplier for not being able to save her. It might be a long shot, but…Kelsey’s address, and by extension Roger’s address, is right there. It wouldn’t be that hard to do a little reconnaissance, would it?

Yandere knows he should bring his findings to someone else, but he doesn’t want to waste time, doesn’t want to risk being told that it’s a pointless avenue. And maybe he’s also hoping to get a little revenge for the past two sleepless nights.

It’s already dark, given how long Yandere’s spent looking at the clinic records. He leaves the building and heads for Roger’s house unnoticed.

He gets there easily. It’s a modest home, with a detached garage. The lights are off inside. Yandere sneaks around to the back, and sees a pair of bulkhead doors on the back wall, probably leading to a basement. There’s a crumpled tarp in the yard, folded up haphazardly. Looking closely at it, Yandere can see dried blood caked into the folds. He begins to hear a voice coming from through the bulkhead doors, faint. Yandere hazards a few steps closer to them, keeping an eye on the house, ready to take cover if the lights flick on. Nothing happens, and Yandere keeps walking closer to the bulkhead doors, past the bloody tarp, until he can understand the voice.

“…Trees of green,” sings the wavering, weak, yet unmistakable voice of Dr. Iplier, “Red r-roses too…”

Yandere’s heart twists over itself. He forgets to be quiet as he rushes forward to get into the basement. The doors are locked from the inside, and Yandere lacks the patience for lock-picking, so he shoves his katana through the mechanism, destroying it. The metal-on-metal crunch must startle Dr. Iplier, for he stops singing for a moment as Yandere pulls the doors open.

“Oh, where was it…” he mumbles, “I hear babies crying…no, I w-wasn’t there yet. Oh, where…”

Yandere runs down the stairs and into the basement, finding Dr. Iplier, chained by one hand to a pillar. He looks over at Yandere, and even at a distance, Yandere can see he’s horribly pale.

“Dad!” Yandere cries, dashing to Dr. Iplier’s side. It’s not until he gets there that he notices the confused glaze in his eyes, the quick and shallow breaths he’s taking, and worst of all, the absence of Dr. Iplier’s right hand and the ragged, meaty stump there instead.

“Oh no, Dad,” Yandere gasps, unable to take his eyes off the injury. It’s still open and weepy, unable to scab over and heal on its own. There’s only a few spots of blood on the ground, but Yandere expects most of Dr. Iplier’s lost blood is wrapped up in the tarp in the backyard. Blood loss would certainly explain Dr. Iplier’s pale skin, his odd behavior.

“Sweetheart, is that you?” Dr. Iplier asks faintly, “Why am I…why am I awake s-still? I’m tired, love…”

“Dad, no,” Yandere says quickly, taking out a short dagger to cut Dr. Iplier’s left hand free of the chains, “Don’t sleep yet, sleep when we get home.”

“It’s not my fault, darling, I t-told him,” Dr. Iplier mumbles, “I said, I told him…what are the words, Yandere? I keep…keep forgetting.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dad,” Yandere murmurs, fighting back the tears that prick his eyes to see Dr. Iplier like this. He hugs Dr. Iplier, putting his arms around his neck. Dr. Iplier’s skin is cold and clammy. “We’re gonna get out of here and go home, you just have to wait a little longer.”

Dark can only teleport to places he’s already been, but Wilford can go anywhere, so long as he knows what the place he’s going looks like. All Yandere needs is to take a photo of the room, send it to Wilford, and wait for Wilford to come get him. He’s done as much before when he was in trouble. But he hears footsteps coming from upstairs, doors opening.

Roger knows that Yandere’s here.

Yandere can’t help but sneer as he takes his arms away from Dr. Iplier to stand. When Roger rushes down the basement stairs and comes into view, disheveled and in pajamas, Yandere is standing, ready for him, mouth snarling and eyes bright red. Roger stops in his tracks, astonished, then angry.

“How did you get in here!?” he yells, “I threw out his phone!”

“So you’re the piece of shit who kidnapped my father,” Yandere growls, unsheathing his katana.

“He killed my daughter,” Roger snaps, face tight with emotion, “He let her die. This is the least he deserved.”

“Is that your version of justice!?” Yandere cries, “You’re going to kill my dad and destroy another family just to make yourself feel a little better??”

“I–” Roger’s eyes go wide. He lists to the side, grabs the bannister of the staircase for support.

“You’re a coward,” Yandere snarls, “You’re scum. And you’re going to pay.” He grins wickedly. “How about a hand for a hand, huh? It’s only fair.”

“Yan, baby, Yan,” Dr. Iplier suddenly says, trying to shout but only managing a normal speaking volume, “D-Don’t hurt him, I know you, don’t…red roses, too…”

“But Dad,” Yandere gasps, “Dad, he hurt you!”

“He’s hurt, too,” Dr. Iplier continues, “Him too, love, h-him…what are the words? I forget, trees of green, oh, trees…”

Yandere glares at Roger, and sees in Roger’s eyes helplessness, despair, grief so raw that it almost gives Yandere pause. He understands that he’s looking into the eyes of a man who’s lost everything. After several long moments, Roger speaks.

“You’re his son, huh?” Roger sighs.

“Yes,” Yandere answers, still glaring, “I’ve been looking for him ever since you took him.”

Yandere doesn’t know what Roger sees in Yandere’s eyes. Maybe fury, maybe disgust, maybe bloodlust, maybe even fear that Dr. Iplier is moments from slipping into sleep and never waking up. Whatever it is that Roger sees, it’s enough to make him sigh shakily and turn away.

“Just…go,” he mumbles, quiet and sad, “Take him with you. Just go.” He walks back up the stairs without another word, shutting the basement door behind him.

Yandere stares for a moment, speechless. A part of him wants to rush after Roger, make him pay like he said he would. But even more important to Yandere than revenge is Dr. Iplier, who’s delirious with blood loss, only half-conscious, and in desperate need of help.

“Proud of you,” Dr. Iplier mumbles, “Proud, s-sweetheart, you…skies of blue, skies…Yan, why am I awake?”

“So you can stay alive,” Yandere murmurs, taking a photo of the basement with his cell phone, “Just a little longer, alright?” He fires off a text to Wilford with the photo and a quick explanation and kneels beside Dr. Iplier. “It’s over, Dad, it’s over.”

“It’s over,” Dr. Iplier repeats, “Dark sacred nights, d-dark…it’s over, it’s dark, Roger…Roger and Kelsey, it’s over…But it ended already, l-love, it already died…” He looks at Yandere, sadness peeking through his dazed expression. “Don’t k-kill him, sweetheart, he’s dead already…”

As the pair wait for Wilford, Yandere can’t help but look at the spot where Roger stood earlier, remember the grief in his eyes, and shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
